


Promise

by Egg24



Series: Wet Dream [4]
Category: Young Justice (Cartoon)
Genre: Awkward Conversations, F/M, Parent-Child Relationship, Sex Talk, The Talk, dun dun dun, lol the kids are getting the sex talk
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-01
Updated: 2017-09-01
Packaged: 2018-12-21 22:15:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 687
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11953749
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Egg24/pseuds/Egg24
Summary: "Artemis?""Yes mom?""Are you...having sex?"





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Artemis and her mother have a little...chat.  
> As always please feel free to leave criticism as long as it's constructive!  
> Thanks for reading and enjoy!

"Mom I'm home!" Artemis called kicking her shoes off and throwing her backpack onto the chair that was next to the door.

"How was school honey?" her mother asked as she leaned down to kiss her on the cheek.

"It was school," the blonde sighed sitting at the kitchen table.

"Artemis?"

"Yes mom?"

"Are you...having sex?"

"What?" Artemis sputtered out her head snapping towards her mother, "No mom!"

"Honey you don't need to lie to me," her mother wheeled closer to her, "I mean ideally I would've wanted you to wait a little longer but as long as you're being safe-"

"Mom I'm telling you I'm not having sex!" she cut her off wiping her sweaty palms on her school skirt.

"I'm your mother, I just know these things sweetie," she put her hand gently on her shoulder.

"I'm not really having sex, but I have done...some things," Artemis felt a blush rising on her cheeks.

"Are you in love with this boy?" she gave her mother a wide eyed look, "or girl? I don't judge," she chuckled.

"How do you even know you're in love with someone?" the girl sighed turning towards her.

"The whole cliche about feeling sparks when you kiss? It's true," the dark haired women sighed wistfully.

"Um about that whole kissing thing...we haven't done that?" she stated it more like a question, she bit her lip waiting for her mothers reaction.

"So you've done...other things with this boy, but not yet kissed him?"

"Yeah that sounds about right." she laughed humorlessly.

"You always were a weird child Artemis..." her mothers face broke into an amused smile.

"I've got some homework to do, I'll be in my room if you need me." Artemis stood picking up her bookbag.

"Honey?" she turned back to her mother who still sat in the kitchen next to the table, "promise me that when you do decide to take that step, that you are safe and in love?"

"I promise mom," Artemis smiled, turning and retreating into her room.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "So what's her name?"
> 
> "What? There's no her dad,"
> 
> "Son, you have a huge hickey on your chest,"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Lol it's Wally's turn, I wrote these pretty much back to back so I'm just posting them at the same time so I don't forget about it.  
> As always feel free to leave criticism as long as it's constructive!  
> Thanks for reading and enjoy!

"I'm home!" Wally called kicking the door shut behind him.

"I'm in the study!" he followed the sound of his fathers voice to the study, his father was at his usual place behind his desk.

"What's up pops?" Wally sat on the couch opposite to his father.

"Nothing much son," his father put down the paper he was reading and took off his glasses, "so what's her name?" he asked with a knowing smile.

"What? There's no her dad," Wally said nervously

"Son, you have a huge hickey on your chest," his father chuckled, his eyes widened as he looked down at the purplish mark on his collarbone. "Might want to avoid tank tops for a while, your mother might not find it as funny as I do."

"Good idea," his hand brushed over the still tender skin.

"So you didn't answer me, what's her name?"

"Artemis," he replied a smile spreading across his face, "she's amazing dad...smart, strong," Wally felt a little giddy describing her.

"Beautiful?"

"Blonde hair, blue eyes, tan...she's more than beautiful she's perfect," he said dreamily.

"Is my son in love?" his father asked in mock disbelief.

"I don't know, how will I know when I'm in love? How will I know when she's in love?"

"Trust me son you'll know, once she gets that look in her eye you'll just know," the man smiled as if he was recalling a fond memory.

"I hope so because she's just...wow," Wally leaned back sighing deeply.

"Son are you sexually active?" his eyes flew open at the very blunt question, "I will take that as a yes, are you being safe?"

"I um...we're not really that far yet pops," Wally cleared his throat standing up, "I think I will go to my room before this gets any more awkward."

"One more thing?" Wally turned back, "promise me that when you do, that you're safe and that you love her, just promise me that."

"I promise dad," he gave his father an awkward smile before ducking out of the room.


End file.
